Grocery Game
Grocery Game is a pricing game that uses grocery items and is played for a prize usually valued between $3,000 and $10,000 (although it has also been played for cars and, on two occasions, three rooms of furniture). Having debuted on Price's second episode from September 5, 1972 (aired out of order on September 8), Grocery Game is one of the original five pricing games. Gameplay The contestant is shown five grocery items. The goal of the game is to buy a total between $20 and $21 inclusive. To do this, the contestant chooses an item, and a quantity of that item to buy. The price is revealed, multiplied by the quantity purchased, and rung up on a cash register. If the total is less than $20, they may choose another item and quantity, which is added to their total. This continues until they have spent over $20 or used all five grocery items. The player loses by spending over $21 or by spending less than $20 after using all five items. If the contestant succeeds in spending between $20-$21, they win the prize. History Grocery Game was created by Goodson-Todman staffer Imie Lane Camelli. Its original winning range was $6.75 to $7.00. This was adjusted on January 26, 1989 due to inflation. In shows produced during the first week of tapings, the contestant was given $100 at the start of the game. If they won the game or exhausted all five grocery items before reaching $6.75, they kept the $100. Originally, the game was revealed first, and the grocery items were described before the prize was described (a similar case that was with Hi Lo prior to 2008). On November 26, 1974, it was changed to have the prize description read before the game was revealed. From its 1972 debut until 2000 (when she departed from the show), Janice Pennington was traditionally the Grocery Game's cashier. On November 23, 1998, she started to wear reading glasses after she made a typographical error on the previous playing. Since 2000, any one of the models appearing that day will run the cash register. The first four times Grocery Game was played the contestant was awarded supplies of all five groceries regardless of the game's outcome. Today in the Carey era, the five products involved share a common theme. Each theme is concocted by Scott Robinson of the show's staff. Foreign versions The game has been adapted for many other countries' versions, with the only major difference being the price ranges: *Australia - originally $6.75 to $7 (as in America at the time) in the Ian Turpie era, later became $10 to $10.50 in the Larry Emdur era *Canada - $9 to $10 *France - 95₣ to 99₣ *Germany - originally DM27 to DM30, later DM12 to DM13 *Italy - ₤45,000 to ₤48,000 Pictures Grocery Game 1.jpg|Here's Grocery Game without its sign. Grocery Game 2.jpg|OUCH! Eight cents over! Grocery Game 3.jpg|Here's the later look of Grocery Game from the 80s Grocery Game 4.jpg|That's worse than the finishing total above. Grocery Game 5.jpg|Here's better news; a win with two cents left to go. Grocery Game 6.jpg|This is what Grocery Game looks like these days. Grocery Game 7.jpg|The contestant that won did it in one shot. Grocery Game 8.jpg|WOW! A win with three cents left to go! Grocery Game 9.jpg|Without a doubt, one of the worst totals in the history of this game. Release Date September 5, 1972 Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games